


The Street Where You Live

by StrangeMischief



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMischief/pseuds/StrangeMischief
Summary: “I’m happy to come here, Wong,” Tony broke in again, his smile briefly turning genuine. “Happier than anywhere else. This street…it’s special. He lives here. Don’t you understand? Can’t you see?”





	The Street Where You Live

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy :3

_ The Street Where You Live _

Often, Tony Stark would end up walking down the Bleecker Street despite him having no business in Greenwich Village. Though, undoubtedly, through workings of his imagination, that bustling part of the city seemed happier, brighter, more _alive _in the small slice of Lower Manhattan than anywhere else by far. The lush trees dotting the sidewalks gave off floral scents, obscuring the usual musky grime of New York, and Tony was certain he heard the alluring twitter of a songbird somewhere rather than the familiar _coo _of pigeons.

The cyclists waved cheerfully as they raced by. Toddlers gurgled and babbled gleefully from their mothers’ arms. The yellow taxis left warm breezes in their wake that tussled strands of mahogany hair and brushed against the crisp lines in his emerald button-up. It was enchanting, pleasant, enthralling; like stepping into another world. The doors of the homes lining Bleeker Street seemed to swing open just to pour out inviting charm and warm invitations.

All but one, that was.

The door to 177A swung open seconds before Tony’s fist met wood to reveal the pitying expression on Wong’s face. “I’m sorry, Stark,” he sighed before Tony could even ask for Stephen. “Stephen still doesn’t want to see you.”

Tony nodded, his face a carefully constructed mask of pleasant indifference. “And I’ll still wait,” he vowed, holding out the bagged sandwiches from the deli he knew Wong preferred. “For your troubles, Wong. One roast beef, one ham and rye. Good to see you again. Let him know I’ll be back.”

Wong took the bag with a frown and fixed the billionaire with a sympathetic look. “I don’t think Stephen’s feelings will change anytime soon, Stark. It’s been months. Don’t you think it’s time you move on? Perhaps your Ms. P-”

“I don’t mind,” Tony interrupted, a sad smile plastered over his face. “I’ll still wait. I _can _wait. However long he needs.”

“Stark-”

“I’m happy to come here, Wong,” Tony broke in again, his smile briefly turning genuine. “Happier than anywhere else. This street…it’s special. He lives here. Don’t you understand? Can’t you see?”

Tony didn’t wait for a reply and walked off the brick steps and turned to continue his walk down the street. A couple walking their dogs stared, eyes bright with curiosity. Much like the columnists in the gossip magazines, they too wondered what brought the infamous Tony Stark to the Village several days a week. _“Who was behind the peeling paint on the heavy door?_” the tabloids posted. _“Did Pepper Potts really Tony Stark for pining over another?”_ inquired the celebrity magazines. _“Was there truly a lover, jilted, in the aftermath of the war?”_ questioned skeptics online.

It was of little matter to Tony. He was long past caring. The short time he spent on Bleeker Street, though fodder for gossip, was always the brightest point of his day regardless of the fact that he never got a glimpse of who he came hoping to see, finally. Just to know _he _was near, that maybe, possibly, one day _he’d _appear was enough to bring Tony back to the street where _he _lived.


End file.
